


Face Reality (Betta x Reader)

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Bargaining, Betrayal, Children of Characters, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Flirting, French Kissing, Gender-neutral Reader, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Lies, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Teenagers, Trust Issues, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, betta - Freeform, reader gets eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: You're enjoying some time alone at the lake, quietly fishing, and somehow, the rope that connects your raft to the dock gets cut. You're faced with two options - attempt to swim and risk drowning, or accept the help of an oddly adorable skeleton who offers her help in exchange for a single kiss. Which do you choose?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader





	Face Reality (Betta x Reader)

You couldn’t remember what could’ve _possibly_ motivated you to come to the lake, especially at a time like this. Despite it only going on 7:30pm, the sky was already growing dark, and you sighed, pushing your tackle box aside. Fumbling with a couple plastic latches, you opened the box, and with a heavy heart, you turned your attention to the water and began to reel in the line you’d cast. Once it was reeled all the way in, you slipped the bait off the hook, tossing it carelessly back into the murky depths. Removing the bobber from your fishing line, you tucked it away, into it’s own little space in the tackle box. Laying your fishing pole down beside yourself on your raft, you turned, intent on snatching the rope that kept your craft tethered to the dock, but to your shock and disbelief, the line had been cut.

_Meaning that unless you climbed off the raft and swam back to the shore, you were stuck._

You glanced down at the water and frowned; you couldn’t tell how deep it was, and you _really_ weren’t ready to jump in. Your mind began to spin with thoughts, and much like most other points in your life, you had no idea what to do. Flopping down onto your back, you let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. _This was just perfect… **D** **efinitely** what you needed._

From your left, a soft voice broke the silence, “Hard day today?” You were about to pass it off as your mind playing tricks on you due to stress, but when you realized that you’d never heard that voice before, your eyes snapped open and you sat up, letting out a startled yelp as you noticed a pair of eyes… Eye _sockets_ , actually, peering at you from over the side of your raft. The figure frowned, lifting themselves up out of the water just enough to prop themselves up on the side of the raft. Absentmindedly folding their arms in front of them, they frowned, their faintly glowing eye lights focused solely on you, “Oh shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you or anything!” Placing a hand on your chest, you let out a shaky breath, sighing again, “No, no, it’s alright. It’s what I get for not paying better attention to my surroundings.” The figure… A skeleton, from the looks of it, tilted her head, still frowning, “Yeah well, I should’ve said something and let you know I was here, too.” You hummed in agreement, pulling your knees to your chest and hugging them, “Yeah… That would’ve been nice, not gonna lie.” You paused, raising an eyebrow as you watched her curiously, “Anyway… Who are you? What are you doing out here?” The skeleton seemed to perk up at your sudden interest in her and she offered you a shy smile, “My name’s Betta… The lake’s actually my home.”

You blinked, the realization suddenly dawning on you, “Oh _crap_. This is your _home?_ I didn’t mean to intrude or anything, I just had no idea anyone lived out here!” Betta waved off your concern, her disposition completely at ease, “Nah, don’t worry about it. Though I think I have the right to ask you what you’re doing out here, too. Fishing, I’d assume, but _why?_ Humans don’t really do much of that anymore.” You shrugged, rubbing the back of your neck, “It’s been one hell of a day. Guess I thought I could come here to catch a break and relax a little.” Betta listened intently, her attention gradually drifting to the cut rope that was hanging off of your raft. Nodding toward it, she asked, “I see. And I take it _that’s_ the reason you haven’t actually left yet?” You offered her a sheepish smile, “Truthfully… _Yeah,_ yeah it is.” She hummed in consideration, seeming to briefly examine your raft and glance over the fishing gear that sat beside you, arching a single brow bone, “Well… This raft might be a little too big for me to pull by myself, but I could help you get to the dock and then come back and get your things for you, if you’d like.” Clearly surprised, you stared at her in disbelief, “You’d really wanna do that?”

She offered you a grin, playfully winking at you, “You’re a cutie, so… Yeah, I wouldn’t mind doing that for ya.” Your cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink and she giggled, only furthering your embarrassment. Smiling sheepishly and glancing away from her, you cleared your throat, “As long as that wouldn’t be an issue or anything, that’d be really cool of you.” Playfully flicking what appeared to be a purple tongue at you, she shook her head, still smiling, “Nope, it wouldn’t be a problem, _trust me_. The water’s kinda deep, and I wouldn’t want you to _drown_ or anything, is all.” Momentarily stunned and confused at the sight of the her tongue, you blinked. Last time you checked, skeletons weren’t supposed to have those. You wanted to ask about it, but thought better of popping such a question. That would’ve been weird, and you weren’t about to make everything awkward again. Processing her words, you scooted a small bit closer to her and she watched you, her head tilted in a way that almost made her appear… Oddly cute. She reached out to lightly poke your leg, a playful grin on her face, “Before you think about getting in the water, I require payment for my services.” You eyed her cautiously, visibly confused, “What kind of payment?… I only have like… 3 dollars on me right now, so I can’t give you much money.”

Betta’s eye lights shifted, becoming small violet hearts as her expression softened and a faint purple blush dusted across her cheekbones, “I… Wouldn’t _normally_ ask for something like this, but from you, all I want is a kiss. _Just one.”_ Your blush visibly darkened and your eyes widened slightly in surprise, “You want _me_ to _kiss_ you?… _Why though?”_ Her own blush darkened a couple shades and her smile turned sheepish, “I already told you. It’s because you’re cute, and you seem really nice. I’ve never really kissed a human before, but I really want to, and if it’s not _too much_ to ask, I’d really like _you_ to be that human.” You took a moment to consider your options: You weren’t the best swimmer, plus you had a bunch of ridiculously overpriced gear you needed to take back home with you. There’s no way you’d be able to swim, not with all the gear weighing you down. Monsters were supposed to be much stronger than humans, and there was a really cute monster right here, completely willing to help you. You didn’t even have to pay her either. All she wanted was a single kiss. That… _Actually_ seemed doable, and it was the best choice you could make right now.

Trying to fight past your ever growing embarrassment, you tried not to look at her, your voice a mumble, “I _guess_ I could do that, yeah. I don’t normally kiss random people though, so consider yourself special, Betta.” As she watched you and processed your acceptance, a wide grin slowly spread across her face and she let out a squeal, excitedly fidgeting as you moved a bit closer to her, “Thank you, human! Really!” One look at her face told you she was sincere, and you couldn’t help but smile bashfully, beginning to slowly lean down toward her, “Yeah… No problem.” She began to pull herself a bit further onto the raft, trying to be closer to you as she also started to close the distance between both of you. You chose to ignore how strange it was that, _as a skeleton_ , she was able to close her eye sockets, and instead, you focused on how purely happy she looked. Closing your eyes, you gently pressed your lips to her teeth, momentarily surprised as she eagerly returned the kiss. You’d meant for this _one_ kiss to be short and simple, but as her jaw opened a small bit and that same purple tongue from earlier slipped out, demanding that the kiss be deepened, you found yourself beginning to lose all coherent thought. You’d stopped just short of making out with her as she pulled away, her face stained with a darker blush as she let you catch your breath. Just as your coherent thoughts were beginning to return, she reached up with both hands, delicately cupping your face and tugging you toward herself to kiss you again, and in her sudden embrace, you could almost _feel_ some unforseen need behind her actions. You kissed her back, slowly losing yourself in the feeling and allowing her to very slowly tug you down with her, closer to the surface of the water.

She’d had you practically hanging over the side of your raft when she parted from you again, her face just barely beneath the water’s surface. As you slowly opened your eyes to look at her, you took a moment to really admire how truly beautiful and sweet she was, and you let out a shaky breath, your mind clouded by desire. Her grip on your face suddenly turned to one of iron, and she dug her fingertips into your skin. You winced, and as you gently touched one of her hands to ask her to ease up, her sockets snapped open, now completely white. As they fixed their attention on you, she offered you an uncomfortably wide smile, her mouth now full of sharp, serrated teeth. Teeth that looked sharp enough to take off your fingers with ease, should they go anywhere near her mouth. You screamed in shock, jerking yourself backward and letting out a pained yelp as her grip on you tightened further.

As she rose up and her face broke through the water’s surface, she giggled at the look of sheer terror you wore, just before tilting her head and purring, “What’s the matter, human? Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers?” You were frozen now, unable to form any words, and upon realizing this, she sighed, giving you another toothy grin, “Wake up. This is your _reality_. You’re a _human_. Humans shouldn’t trust _each other_ , and they _especially_ shouldn’t trust monsters.” You tried to blink back tears, and she continued, visibly amused, “If you think _I’M_ scary, you haven’t seen _anything_ yet. My dad should be here anytime… _Just wait ‘til you meet him.”_


End file.
